Latin name of the genus and species of the plant claimed: The Latin name of the plant is Fragaria ananassa. 
This new variety of strawberry, named xe2x80x98Cal Giant 5,xe2x80x99 resulted from a cross performed in 1997 between two proprietary plant varieties, which the grower believes to have been the proprietary plant variety designated xe2x80x98F39.1xe2x80x99 and the proprietary plant variety designated xe2x80x98F15.1.xe2x80x99 However, the records showing the parentage of xe2x80x98Cal Giant 5xe2x80x99 were destroyed in a fire on Jun. 8, 2001 at the office of the grower and the parentage of xe2x80x98Cal Giant 5xe2x80x99 is, therefore, not certain. Assuming that the parentage was the proprietary plant variety designated xe2x80x98F39.1xe2x80x99 and the proprietary plant variety designated xe2x80x98F15.1,xe2x80x99 both proprietary plant varieties were maintained exclusively for breeding purposes during the year 1997, have not been maintained after 1997, have not been released to growers, and have not been the subject of an application for a plant patent in the United States.
xe2x80x98Cal Giant 5xe2x80x99 was first selected as a seedling variety at the California Giant, Inc. Santa Maria, Calif. breeding test plot in 1999 and has been propagated asexually by runners at Malin, Oreg., U.S. (42xc2x0 N., 121.4xc2x0 W.). It was originally designated xe2x80x9865H1,xe2x80x99 and later designated xe2x80x98H1.xe2x80x99 Asexual propagules from this original source have been placed in test plots in the fruiting areas of Oxnard, Santa Maria, and Watsonville, Calif., U.S. This propagation and testing have demonstrated that the combination of traits disclosed herein which characterize propagules of xe2x80x98Cal Giant 5xe2x80x99 are fixed and retained true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
xe2x80x98Cal Giant 5xe2x80x99 is a new and distinct strawberry variety characteristically different from any other strawberry variety known to the inventor. xe2x80x98Cal Giant 5xe2x80x99 is a short-day style of plant with a strong ever-bearing tendency; running freely at the nursery, producing a very high yielding early season crop, and continuing production through the summer and into the autumn months. Among the characteristics that distinguish xe2x80x98Cal Giant 5xe2x80x99 are a combination of traits that include high levels of production in each of the three main production areas in California (Oxnard, Santa Maria, and Watsonville, Calif.), exceptional flesh firmness, exceptional skin firmness, good flavor, retention of fruit size, and the combination of exceptional high early fruit yield in concert with a strong ever-bearing tendency. In addition xe2x80x98Cal Giant 5xe2x80x99 produces well on a strong and vigorous plant in both fumigated and non-fumigated conditions. Fruit from xe2x80x98Cal Giant 5xe2x80x99 pollinates exceptionally well in inclement weather, with little incidence of fruit rot, allowing for continued production of well shaped, marketable fruit following cold, moist conditions.